


hearts in my eyes, strawberry skies

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding, dont u think about how this is my second car sex fic me netiher, i tried to make porn sound pretty thanks, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Wonshik feels a little too much like a teenager in love





	hearts in my eyes, strawberry skies

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to write rabin but after hearing the news that my man drives a porsche around i had to :o)
> 
> in other news i did try to make porn sound pretty and this had a mood on it but i dont know if it's noticeable lol
> 
> enjoy!

_ 'You make me feel like a teenager in love.’ _

Faintly, the song on the radio ends up being drowned out, even if it’s booming and loud.

It happens, especially when the two passengers are… Preoccupied.

“Ah, Wonshik…”

Currently, Jaehwan’s positioned in the lap of his boyfriend, both of them in the cramped passenger seat of his Porsche. The roof is closed, and the tinted windows shut, and Jaehwan’s rolling against the tent in front of Wonshik’s jeans.

“Jaehwan-ah,” he hears Wonshik softly murmur against his ear, gruff and low. His hands find his ass, and he moans, feeling them grope him through his shorts. “Wanna feel you, Jaehwan-ah.”

“Please,” Jaehwan all but says, quietly, jutting his lips out and Wonshik immediately took the bait and kissed him hard. His hands travel to the front of his shorts, palming him through the fabric, and Jaehwan lets Wonshik swallow all of his moans. “Please,  _ please _ .”

Instinctively, Wonshik reaches behind Jaehwan to reach the compartment drawer and fish out their emergency lube – it’s half-empty, and it makes Wonshik’s nerves tremble more when he thinks of them doing it again inside Jaehwan’s car, in public nonetheless.

“Hurry,” Jaehwan whines, pulling on Wonshik’s shirt, and who’s Wonshik to not comply to that?

With practiced ease, Wonshik easily rids of Jaehwan’s shorts, albeit being hard in this small space, after they’ve done it one too many times. Cutely, Jaehwan’s dick stands hard and wet, already aching after making out for hours and hours end and just grinding.

Wonshik pours their flavourless lube onto his shaking fingers, before gently inserting his index inside Jaehwan’s tight hole.

As if on cue, Jaehwan mewls, already trying to grind back against his finger. He pouts, and Wonshik dives in again to give him a kiss. Their tongues meet, and he lets Jaehwan try to control the kiss.

Jaehwan is  _ so cute _ like this, trying his best and being so good for Wonshik.

He takes this as a great distraction, and adds another finger, already lavishing the long moan Jaehwan makes as he breaks the kiss. A thin string of their saliva stretches between them, and it just makes Wonshik ache even harder.

His fingers start pumping faster, relishing in all of Jaehwan’s little quake of his hips and shake of his lips. He knows he’s won when Jaehwan loudly keens, a chain of his name and pleas falling from his mouth.

“May I?” Wonshik asks anyway, holding back a grin when Jaehwan all but makes an annoyed noise as he pulls out his fingers. “May I get inside, Jaehwan-ah?”

“Wonshik-“ It’s so unfair how adorable and cute and soft - and all the cutest words in the world – his boyfriend looks right now, when he’s begging to get fucked and has his legs spread just for him. “ _ Please _ .”

Ah, really- who really is Wonshik to say no, indeed.

Quickly, Wonshik slathers his cock with lube, groaning as he finally eases off the painful ache he’s been sporting since earlier.

“Careful, baby,” he whispers, watching Jaehwan slowly settle down his lap. He’s biting his bruised lips, and it worries Wonshik a little too much that he might end up making them bleed, so he grabs him with his hands, and catches his trembling mouth.

“ _ Wonshik _ ,” Jaehwan moans between their wet kisses, already given up on trying to hold himself up and depended on Wonshik to hold him now. His boyfriend immediately knows what he wants, anyway.

“You feel so tight, Jaehwan-ah,” he comments as he gingerly starts bringing Jaehwan’s ass down to meet his thrusts, heat all over his nerves as he gets enveloped more inside Jaehwan’s wet heat, “it doesn’t feel like I’ve fucked you so hard already earlier and last night.”

But Jaehwan’s already lost and distracted, his eyes half-lidded and glassy. He reaches out to pull Wonshik into a kiss again, running his tongue to feel Wonshik’s chapped lips. Slightly, Jaehwan tries to help Wonshik and gives more effort in thrusting down.

“Ah-  _ there _ !” Jaehwan ends up collapsing against Wonshik’s neck anyway, as they finally found the bundle of nerves. “ _ Wonshik _ , please,  _ please _ . Harder, please.”

Of course Wonshik didn’t need to be told twice, and speeds up, obviously loving the look of Jaehwan’s blissed face as he enjoys his second fuck for the day. His eyes trail downwards his neck, and he feels like it’s still a little lacking, actually, so he brings his head down to suck more pretty bruises as Jaehwan keeps riding him.

He stops him, eventually, when Jaehwan moans go a pitch higher, a sign he’s so close to cumming.

“Wanna cum, baby?” Wonshik asks against his lips, their breaths shared and feeling Jaehwan’s hot breath ghosting against his cupid’s bow. He’s holding down his cock, unmoving and still.

“Please let me cum,” Jaehwan nods and pleads, even giving Wonshik the cutest peck on the lips. He blinks, and lets one of his glassy eyes drop a tear. He knows  _ well _ it sets Wonshik off.

And set Wonshik off, he did.

Jaehwan blinks and Wonshik’s plunging his tongue in his mouth again, deep and hard and wet just how he likes that he doesn’t even notice Wonshik’s hands carefully gripping his hips, grinding him down on his cock.

“Gonna-“ Jaehwan tries to say, but Wonshik catches his lips again, before he circles Jaehwan’s hips once more. Wonshik is absolutely aware Jaehwan’s seconds away from cumming, so he pulls away, entranced by how wet and red Jaehwan’s lips look.

His eyes trained on his face one last time, before he pulls down, rough and fast. Jaehwan can  _ feel _ Wonshik’s cock hitting his spot so perfectly and it makes him sees stars, dizzy and hot and  _ so fucking good _ .

He shakes, a mantra of mumbles composed of his boyfriend’s name and the smallest moans as he spurts his cum all over Wonshik’s Gucci shirt. It was so pornographic, it could put the ones he’s watched years ago to shame.

“Cum for me, Wonshikkie,” Jaehwan orders him, with that lopsided smile of him, and Wonshik almost voices out how cute he was if he didn’t clench and milk Wonshik of his cum. He groans, biting Jaehwan’s shoulder, as he fills him full to the brim, exactly what he likes.

Panting, Wonshik rests his head against the headrest, closing his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. Jaehwan ends up slumping against him, too, exhausted and spent from all this frisky business. It makes Wonshik fall in love with him more, anyway.

A sigh escapes his lips, as he looks out the window and sees the skies pink and the pretty ocean cliff view they were supposed to be visiting.

With a thought, he looks back at Jaehwan, where he has his eyes closed and his pretty lashes all shown, and Wonshik nods to himself, that Jaehwan is prettier and more worth it, after all.

::

(They end up coming home late, especially after stopping for midnight coffee.

Jaehwan’s eyes when he laughs light up brighter than the neon lights all over the city, and Wonshik quite thinks that he really does feel like a teenager in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> i. am. absolutely. in. love. with. madison. beer.  
> the title and inspiration are both from my favourite song [teenager in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnSISCJ08bw) from her new EP; please give it a listen it's absolutely fantastic <3
> 
> as always, i am in debt once again to my dear Hes for beta'ing <3 write soon so I can pay you back! 
> 
> **twitter** : @[chocoleotier](https://twitter.com/chocoleotier)


End file.
